Beginnings Part 1 of 3
by devilssmile666
Summary: Is history going to repeat itself? GSR


Part 1 – BEGINNINGS

"Face it, Sara...this baby is going to break us up," shouted Grissom, dodging the book she chucked at him, "just like it did with _your_ family!"

Sara froze. Grissom saw anger etch into her face, along with pain from his comment.

"Sara...I'm sorry," he said.

"Get out!" she said icily.

"Honey, I didn't mean–"

"GET OUT!" she screamed, chucking a vase at him.

It shattered on the wall, mere inches from his ear. He started slowly for the door. He opened it, and then turned around to face his eight-and-a-half-month pregnant wife. Tears were in her chocolaty eyes, and pain was evident in her face. Her hands flew to her bulging abdomen and she winced.

"Sara?" asked Grissom, concerned.

"The baby's just kicking," she said through gritted teeth, although she knew that they were contractions.

"Honey, I think–"

"Why are you still here?" she asked coldly. "Get the hell out of this house!"

He reluctantly walked outside and to his car. Sara watched him leave through the window. She grimaced as she felt another contraction, and froze when she felt a warm liquid. She looked down and saw a puddle of water by her feet.

_Shit_

She started timing her contractions, and when they were about ten minutes apart, she got her keys and headed out to her car. She got in, put the keys in the ignition, and turned the key...nothing happened.

"No, please, no!" she moaned as a powerful contraction hit her.

She tried a few more times to start the car, but to no avail. She yanked the keys out of the ignition and slowly made her way inside. She walked upstairs to her – their – bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

She looked on the dresser beside her, and saw a picture taken on their wedding day. They were both standing up, and Sara was leaning back against Grissom's chest. His arms were wrapped around her protectively, and they were both beaming.

_Sara walked down the isle (Brass was walking with her) and saw her husband-to-be gaping at her. She smiled a bit, and he returned it. She walked up to Grissom and looked at the priest. They turned to look at each other before they read off their vows. Grissom took her hands in his before reciting his vows. Sara got tears in her eyes at his words:_

_"Sara, before I met you, I didn't know what love was. Thank you for agreeing to marry me. In doing so, you've man me the happiest man alive. Thank you for being patient with me, too. I've cause you pain, and I've confused you by pulling you in then pushing you away. But you still didn't leave, and I will be forever greatful. I can't think of anyone as beautiful as you, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather share my life with. I love you."_

_The priest finally told them they could kiss, and they did. Sara flung her arms around him as their lips crashed against each others'._

_They danced throughout almost all of the reception. Sara never once left her husband's arms, and Grissom never let her for the whole night._

Tears filled her eyes, but not from the contractions. She missed the days where they weren't fighting.

She then saw the teddy bear that Grissom had gotten her on their first anniversary a few months ago. She reached over and grabbed it. She hugged it closely as she rode out the next contraction.

Sara bit her lip as another contraction hit about five minutes after the last one. She knew that the baby was coming soon, so she maneuvered out of her maternity jeans and underwear. Sara cried out as pain engulfed her again.

* * *

About a half hour later, Grissom drove into the driveway. He got out of his car and heard his wife screaming. His heart started hammering in his chest as he ran to the front door and wrenched it open. He was praying to the powers above that Sara wasn't being attacked and that the baby was still okay as he ran up the stairs an towards their bedroom.

He ran in and saw Sara lying on the bed, clutching her belly. She also had tears running down her pale cheeks. He froze and looked at Sara. She sensed him and turned to face him. She tried to move as far away as she could, but stopped as pain ripped through her again.

Grissom was still standing there, petrified. He'd never delievered a baby, and didn't know how. Sure, he'd taken medical training, but that was yers ago. He jumped when Sara let out a scream. His heart was thundering inside his chest as he wondered what to do.

Sara saw him just standing there. She started getting scared too, because she didn't remember how to deliver a baby. She started sobbing uncontrollably, and that's when Grissom rushed up to her. He said, "Sara, I'm so sorry about everything I said earlier. You mean the world to me, and so does this baby. I love you!"

"I love you, too," she said, and she then cried out. "It hurts so much, Gil! I don't know what to do!"

"Neither do I sweetheart," he said, and that just made Sara even more upset. "But we'll figure it out together," he added quickly.

"I'm gonna get some towels, wet one of them, and then come back to help you, okay sweetheart?"

"Okay," she said weakly.

He ran to the bathroom and grabbed two towels. He wet one of them in warm water, and quickly ran back to Sara. He then rushed to Sara and prepared himself for the birth of their first child.

"Okay, Sara, push," he instructed.

She bit down on her lip to stifle her scream. She bit so hard, she drew blood.

"Good job, honey...keep pushing," Grissom said.

This went on for about an hour. Sara's voice was raw from screaming, and Grissom's ears hurt from hearing her scream. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze as he said, "You're almost done, sweetheart...just a little more." Then he thought to himself, "_I think_."

"That's what you said a half hour ago!" she spat harshly, clearly pissed.

"But I mean it this time," he said.

She pushed with all of the strength she could muster and let out a window-shattering scream. However, another cry followed hers. Grissom wiped off the infant a bit and handed the baby to Sara.

"We have a little girl," he whispered, tears rising in his eyes.

He kissed Sara's head and looked down at his daughter. Sara was smiling through the tears of joy that were running down her cheeks.

After they got their daughter cleaned up and settled in her crib (and put the bedsheets in the washer) the couple sat on the couch to talk about the words they exchanged earlier.

"Sara, I'm sorry about what I said earlier," he said. "I had no right to say I didn't love you or the baby anymore, cause that's a lie...you both are my world. I also regret what I said about your family and about our daughter breaking up our family."

"I'm sorry too," Sara said, looking down at her hands. "But what you said really hurt."

"I'm really sorry...I just snapped, I guess," he said. "I promise I won't ever insult you ever again."

"If you do, I swear, you'll be in the hospital so fast you won't know what happened!" she threatened, smiling afterward to soften her blow.

"I'll hold you to that," he said with a chuckle, kissing her hair softly.

* * *

Later that night, both parents stood outside of their daughter's room. Grissom wrapped his arms around her, and planted a kiss in her hair.

"Thank you, Sara, for Taylor," he said, motioning to his daughter.

"What are you thanking me for?" she asked. "Without you, she wouldn't be here."

"You had to carry her around for nine months and you gave birth to her," he answered.

"The longest, most painful two and a half hours of my life!" she groaned, smiling to her husband.

"I'm sorry that you couldn't get to a hospital," he said.

"Damn...we should've called the paramedics!" exclaimed Sara. "That would've saved me some pain!"

"I'm sorry, honey...I should've thought of that," he said, mentally kicking himself.

"Well, we were both panicking...we weren't thinking straight," said Sara.

"I never should've left you alone," he said. "I knew that something wasn't right when you said that the baby was kicking."

"It's okay, Gil," said Sara, leaning back in her husband's arms. "And you were right...I lied when I said the baby was kicking. I was actually having contractions...my water broke shortly after you left."

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" asked Grissom, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"I was scared...after what you said," she said quietly. "You said the baby would break us apart...earlier you said that you didn't love or want this baby."

"Those were lies, too," he said gently as he noticed her voice was cracking. "I love you both...I can't imagine my life without either of you in it."

Sara smiled and said, "C'mon...let's go to bed."

They both walked out of their daughter's room and into their master bedroom. They crawled in and Grissom wrapped his left arm around his wife and pulled her close. She snuggled up next to him and said, "So, this isn't the end of us?"

"Honey...I made a vow on our wedding day to never leave you, no matter what happened," he said. "So, no, this isn't the end of us...it's just the beginning."


End file.
